Snippets
by Traveler of Worlds
Summary: Write five two hundred word drabbles on five different relationships in the Harry Potter fandom. Only one is strict canon, the others are assumed canon and a little unconventional.
1. Snark

This is my first dip into the Harry Potter fandom. My friend and beta Winterluna came up with a challenge; write five two hundred word drabbles on five different pairings or relationships in the HP fandom. These are my attempts. :) Snark is set one year after the battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

Snark

"Well, why don't you go back to Lavender if you feel I'm really such a horrible nag to you Ron? I'm sure she'd just love to take you back!" They stood at opposite ends of the tiny flat, both red in the face and hoarse from yelling. She had her wand out and looked seconds away from cursing him. He didn't appear to notice.

"Maybe I will! Yeah, maybe I will go back to Lavender if that's what you want. And you can have Vicky back, I'll bet he's loads more mature and selfless and hardworking and loyal and a much better Quidditch player too."

"Actually he is! And he doesn't get so hung up over it either!"

"Well if that's if what you think, I'll go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The door slammed behind him and she stood glaring at it, shoulders quivering with speechless rage as if it were the cause of all her woes. She couldn't quite remember how to move. Approximately thirty seconds later he came flying back through the door. They met halfway across the room in an embrace that quickly turned into a kiss.

"M' sorry."

"I'm so sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Oddity

Set during Order of the Phoenix.

Oddity

When Neville first saw her again after their impromptu meeting on the train, Luna Lovegood was valiantly attempting to free one side of her wild hair from the leafless twigs of a birch tree.

"Um, do you need help?" he asked uncertainly. She didn't appear to.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine," she replied with a smile. "It's just that some seventh years magicked my scarf into this tree and I'm having difficulty getting it loose. But thank you for asking." He had noticed the blue and bronze scarf tied to a branch directly above her head. Neville wasn't at all sure she would be fine, passing ended in two minutes and it didn't look like she'd be going anywhere fast, but he wasn't entirely sure what to say to the school pariah that wouldn't sound pitying or shallow.

"It's alright. You really don't have to stay." She was now tugging futilely at the magical knots in her scarf, apparently unaware that every time she moved her hair became more and more entangled in the branches. He shifted nervously from foot to foot before throwing caution to the wind. "Well, I figure McGonagall can wait for a few more minutes."


	3. Golden

Set during Half-Blood Prince

Golden

It was almost midnight and castle was dark but for the single light shining through the Headmaster's Tower. Inside, a lamp burned and several candles glowed with soft blue flames along the walls. The man sitting in the high-backed chair behind the immense and cluttered desk was turning something over and over in one hand. The other lay blackened and shriveled in his lap. He stared longingly at the thick gold ring he held, watched the lamp light flicker warmly on the engraved black stone. He'd wanted this for so long, him and Gellert. He placed the ring on the desk beside his wand, absorbed in bygone days and feeling even more foolish now. He really had never understood, and even now, while considered the wisest man in the country, perhaps the world, he'd been too caught up in himself to let that wisdom rule. They'd been two foolish, brilliant boys in love with power and themselves and each other. That one golden, perfect summer that had blown up their faces remained the best and worst memory he held. He still wondered now, although he knew he shouldn't, if perhaps Grindlewald thought back as well on those golden summer days.


	4. Breath

Set during Chamber of Secrets

Breath

She was miserable. Then again, she always miserable with the holidays fast approaching and all those stupid children running around stuffing their faces and shouting to each other about how wonderful their Christmases would be. It would make her sick to her stomach, all that cheerfulness, if she still had a stomach to be sick to. She gave a little whimper at that, but her heart (or lack thereof) wasn't really into it. What she missed most about this time of year was going outside, fresh from supper in the Great Hall, and watching her breath mist up in front of her and crystallize in the cold. She hadn't been able to do that for almost fifty years now. She heard the door creak open and a shrill, bossy voice say, "it'll be done soon, maybe a week or so now and we can finally find out what Malfoy's been up to."

"Excellent," the redhead muttered. "Maybe then we can get out of here."

Perching on top of her favorite stall, she watched a familiar head of unruly black hair enter the bathroom behind the other two. He was always nice to her, that one. Not the girl, she reminded Myrtle of Olive Horneby. But Harry, he was different, and she shuddered to realize she didn't want him to leave.


	5. Drunk

Set in the summer between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix.

Drunk

Dobby wishes that Miss Winky would be happy in her new job like he is, but deep down, he knows it is never to be. Miss Winky is what his dear old mother would call a True Elf. One that was knowing her calling and following it, keeping her master's secrets and his silence. Dobby's old mother had never called Dobby a True Elf. He was always needing work, Dobby was, and it saddened his poor old mother terribly when Dobby would burn his family's dinner or forget to iron Master Draco's school robes. Miss Winky wasn't like that. Even with Mister Crouch now dead and gone, Miss Winky all the time sits in the corner beneath the Hufflepuff table with her bottles of Butterbeer and hiccups to herself. Dobby is buying Miss Winky a posy once with the money he is earning from Professor Dumbledore. It was a nice posy, Dobby thinks, but Miss Winky threw it back in Dobby's face, proclaiming that she was having no right to be accepting gifts or charity, not a bad elf like Winky, no sir, Dobby is deserving better than that. Funny, Dobby was thinking, Dobby does not know quite how to tell Miss Winky that he is not deserving her.


End file.
